Someday
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth's relationship with Hannah is over and with Brennan's help perhaps his future isn't as dour as he thinks it will be.
1. Chapter 1

(The Daredevil in the Mold)

A/N: this story came to me while watching "The Bikini in the Soup". I hope you find it entertaining. Rated 'T' for language.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He was in so much pain he didn't know if he'd survive opening his eyes. His head throbbing, he groaned and kept his eyes squeezed shut as he slowly sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Placing his feet on the floor, he fought off a wave of dizziness that threatened to pull him to the floor.

With a shooting pain coursing through his feet up to his fragile head, he stood up and staggered into the bathroom. After relieving his full bladder, he stood in front of the sink and stared at the sullen image staring back at him. _What did I do last night?_

After he washed his hands, he filled the sink with cold water and immersed his face in the water hoping it would cool his hot skin and stop his head from threatening to fall off. After a few minutes, he grabbed a towel and dried his face and hair. Thirsty, he slowly made his way into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. He tried to drink the entire bottle, but his stomach rebelled and he managed to drink half instead.

Carrying the bottle into the living room, he collapsed on the sofa and stared dully at the darkened TV. He had been drunk before, but he'd never felt this bad afterward. _Fuck! How much did I drink last night?_

He knew that he hadn't handled his breakup with Hannah very well and he was starting to worry about what he'd done after he started to drink shot after shot of whiskey. The thought of Brennan sitting down next to him at the bar, opened a flood gate of memories and with it the realization that he just might not have a partner anymore. _Damn it!_

Filled with dread, Booth retrieved his phone from the bedroom and sat on his bed while he tried to think. _What if she hates me? What if she won't talk to me because she hates me?_

As he stared at his phone, he was startled by a sudden noise coming from it. Careful not to drop it, he checked to see who was calling him and realized that he was going to pay the Pied Piper sooner than he'd expected. Not sure what he was going to say, he accepted the call anyway. "Booth."

 _I'm just calling you to see if you're alright._

Clearing his throat, Booth hoarsely replied, "I'm fine . . . I'm just resting and . . . um . . ." Leaning slowly back on the mattress, Booth rubbed his eyes slowly. "Bones . . . Bones . . ."

 _I have a few errands I need to run today, but I plan to come by this afternoon to see you. If that's alright._

Not sure what he should say, Booth sighed. "Sure . . . I'll be here . . . Bones . . ."

 _Good, I'll see you around two._

The call ended, Booth groaned. "I'm toast . . . I'm toast and I did it to myself."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The knock on his door rapid and loud, Booth made his way down the hallway and opened the door for his visitor. "Bones."

Observing the gray smudges under his eyes, the uncombed hair and the day's growth of beard, Brennan realized that her partner was hungover. Carrying a shopping bag in her right hand, she closed the door after she entered the apartment and followed Booth into the living room. "It's a good thing today is Saturday and you don't have to be at work."

Afraid to say anything, Booth nodded his head and sat down on his recliner.

Puzzled by Booth's silence, Brennan placed the bag on the coffee table along with her purse and sat down on the couch. "Have you taken anything for your hangover?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth croaked, "Some Advil and I drank some water."

Before coming over, she had debated what she would say, if she was allowed to speak at all. Her partner had been so angry the previous evening and he had made it clear that he was just her partner and nothing else. Well at least he was talking to her and that gave her the courage to stay. "I brought you soup and some club soda. They may help you overcome some of the side effects of over imbibing. You drank more than I did, so I'm not as affected as you are."

His gaze now on the white bag on the coffee table, Booth licked his lips. "Thanks . . . about last night . . ."

Suddenly nervous, Brennan stood up, moved over to the window behind the couch and parted the blinds to look out into the street. "Booth . . . I know what happened between you and Hannah was unexpected. You asked her to marry you and she declined . . . Perhaps if you called her today, you could fix your relationship with her."

The thought of Hannah filling him with anger, Booth shook his head and tried to keep that anger under control. "No Bones. That's done. We're through . . . I . . . I never should have gone down that road in the first place. Deep down . . . I knew how it was going to end and I . . . look about last night . . . I said some things . . . I said some mean things to you and I am so sorry. I . . ."

Turning to face her friend, Brennan held up her hand. "You were angry, hurt and drunk . . . I understand."

Booth realized that Brennan was trying to give him an excuse for his behavior the previous evening and he didn't want the easy way out. Not if it left things strained between them. "No Bones . . . I mean yeah, I was angry and I was drunk, but giving you an ultimatum wasn't fair to you . . . I was pissed and you were there and . . ." Running his fingers through his hair, Booth let his hands fall on his lap. "When it comes to relationships . . . I really really stink at relationships. I've tried three times in my life, three times . . . and I failed all three times and I don't know why. I don't have a fucking clue why and . . . " Not sure he knew what else to say, Booth groaned. "I'm sorry about the ultimatum. I want us to continue to be partners and friends, and you have a right to be angry about what I said, I mean who could blame you? I'm a crappy friend and . . ."

Uncomfortable with Booth's sadness and his self-flagellation, Brennan wasn't sure what to say or do to help the situation. "I understood what you were going through last night Booth. I'm not as clueless as most people think. I knew you were hurt and upset and I knew you would be angry when I got there. Hannah had told me exactly what had happened and she told me you were very angry. I knew you would still be angry when I found you and I didn't care . . . Do you understand? I knew exactly what was going to happen when I chose to meet you at the bar . . . I know you, Booth and what you said . . . the ultimatum . . . I wasn't really surprised. Not really and believe it or not, it didn't really bother me. I stayed and I drank with you because you needed a friend and I am your friend. That ultimatum wasn't really much of a threat because I never had any intention of walking away from you . . . You may not realize it, but I've considered you to be my best friend for a very long time and I plan to remain your friend even when you are not yourself and you are . . . inconsiderate."

Surprised, Booth turned his complete attention towards his friend. "Inconsiderate? Bones I threatened to find you another partner if you didn't drink with me . . . that was being a bully not . . ."

Brennan knew he didn't understand her and she wasn't sure if she could explain what was going on between them. "Booth, you're allowed to be angry when things aren't going well for you. Last year when I . . . last year you asked me to take a chance and I couldn't. Not then. You wanted someone to be in a relationship with you and I couldn't do it, so you looked for someone else and that hasn't ended well either. You have feelings and they were hurt, but Booth, that anger you feel right now won't drive me away. It won't kill our friendship. Why would it? We've been through a lot together. I've known you for six years and during that time, you've saved my life and I've saved yours. You helped me to reconnect with my father and brother and you've allowed me to be part of your family. You're my friend and you will always be my friend. You try to understand me like few people do. You accept me for who I am and you . . . and you love me just like I love you."

His mind in turmoil, Booth wasn't sure how to respond. He did love her, but right now that wasn't something he could act upon. Did he love her as a friend or something more? He wasn't sure anymore. He'd been crushed once too many times and he didn't know if he ever wanted to risk his heart ever again . . . _Oh, hell, who am I kidding? Of course I love her and not just as a friend._ "Bones, I need time . . . I need time to understand what happened and try to put it behind me . . . All of it . . . all of the rejections and disappointments . . . I just need time."

Confident that their friendship would survive, Brennan smiled at Booth and sat down on the couch. "And I will give you all the time you need, Booth. All the time you want." Reaching for the bag sitting on the coffee table, she removed the container of soup and handed it to Booth along with a plastic spoon. "I am a really great friend and you should appreciate that more."

Taking the soup from her hand, Booth slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, I do appreciate it Bones. More than you know."

"I know more than you realize Booth." Happy that they had come to an understanding, Brennan leaned back against the couch and watched him remove the lid from the container of soup. "I know that we have had to deal with things in our lives that most people never have to and that it has affected how we do things . . . how we react to situations we don't understand. We're friends because we trust each other. I know that you and I both have a difficult time trusting anyone, but you trust me and I trust you and with that trust we have learned that we can count on each other. No matter how badly things are going between us, we still trust and that is nothing to take lightly . . . We also love each other. I don't know if we can do anything about that emotion because it's a very complicated emotion and very confusing, but someday . . . someday we may consider what that means. Someday. Do you understand?"

His spoon poised over the opening in the container, Booth thought about what she had said and smiled rather sadly. "Maybe someday Bones. Someday."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of my story. Thank you.

A/N: this story is 9 chapters long and I plan to update it every Saturday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

(The Bikini in the Soup)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it. I was worried that everyone might be getting tired of Hannah stories.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As far as Booth was concerned, it had been a crazy day. Cam had taken it into her head that their case needed to be solved in one day and Booth hadn't cared one way or the other. Valentine's Day was just a normal day as far as he was concerned and whether it took one day or four days to solve the crime didn't matter to him as long as it was solved.

He spent most of the day deflecting his friends and co-workers in their attempts to show sympathy towards him for breaking up with Hannah just before such a romantic holiday. His irritation grew as the day progressed and by the time they had solved their crime he found himself filled with hatred for such a ridiculous holiday.

Brennan had agreed with Booth that the day was a normal day like any other and had spent most of the day warding off former lovers trying to hook up with her. She had found it very insulting that they had assumed it was okay to call her at the last minute and try to make a date with her on a day reserved for lovers. Just because they weren't dating at the time didn't give them the right to treat her like a last minute booty call.

Once their case had been solved, Brennan had worried about her friend. She considered Booth to be a very romantic man and he was alone on Valentine's Day. Even though he had claimed that Valentine's Day meant nothing to him, she felt that he was just hiding his hurt from her and that he felt emotional pain that he was alone. They had agreed not to buy gifts for each other and in the end she had kept her word, after all borrowing something is not buying it.

The gun range was Booth's place of refuge when he needed to blow off steam and Brennan knew that quite well. She made arrangements with the curator of the Roaring 20's exhibit at the Jeffersonian and had borrowed two tommy guns and the ammunition that went with them. Eager to carry out her plan for her partner, she promised to replace the bullets they were going to use and to take care of the weapons while they were in her possession.

Once she had presented her gift to Booth, she realized that it had been an excellent plan. They shot at paper valentine hearts, had laughed and had a great time together and that's what friends do.

Leaving the gun range, Booth helped Brennan carry the Tommy guns to Brennan's car. "This was pretty cool, Bones, pretty cool. I mean, we got to celebrate The St. Valentine's Day Massacre and we had a lot of fun doing it . . . didn't we?"

The back of her car open, Brennan carefully placed the borrowed weapons in the trunk. "Yes we did." Closing the trunk, Brennan turned to face her partner. "After I return the weapons to the Jeffersonian I plan to go to the Diner for coffee and dessert. Would you like to join me?"

Booth had felt the tension of the day erase itself from his body while he had been inside the shooting range, but her words suddenly brought it crashing back. "No . . . I mean . . . um, well, I was just going to go home and um . . . watch TV or something." He wasn't sure why he was balking, but the look on her face told him that he was being inconsiderate and not very nice to his partner after all the trouble she had gone through for him. "You know what . . . sure I'd like to join you. I just, um . . . Maybe I should follow you back to the Jeffersonian and help you take the guns back to the exhibit. It will be quicker and you won't have to lug two heavy guns through the Jeffersonian."

Pleased that he had changed his mind, Brennan smiled. "Actually, I'm just going to lock them in my office and give them back tomorrow morning, but thank you, I will accept your help."

Fishing his truck keys out of his jacket pocket, Booth held them up. "Okay, I'll drive over there and meet you in the parking garage. Park next to the elevators and we can be in and out in no time."

"I'll park in Cam's parking space since she's not there this evening." Watching Booth walk away, Brennan called after him. "I'll follow you to the Jeffersonian, Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Royal Diner not as busy as Booth thought it would be, brought back to him once more that a lot of people were on dates tonight and they were not having their dates in a 24 hour Diner. Waiting for his slice of pie and coffee, Booth leaned back against his chair and looked out of the window next to their table. "I . . . I'm glad we're together tonight, Bones. We had fun and believe me, I needed it and so did you . . . Those jerks that called you today, I'm glad you turned them down. They don't deserve you for a friend . . . not at all."

Her cheeks a bright pink, Brennan wasn't sure why she was blushing, but chose to ignore the fact that she was. "They're actually very nice, Booth. I think they were feeling the pressure that our society places on single people on this specific day. We're bombarded with commercials about what to buy our loved ones, places to eat, nice hotels to stay at and some people start to feel like they're losers because they aren't with anyone romantically. That's why this holiday is so ridiculous. Just because you're alone doesn't mean you're lonely, but society tries to tell us that we are."

"Yeah . . . there isn't anything wrong with being alone." Finally turning his gaze back towards his partner, Booth shook his head. "I've been alone my whole life and I'm fine with that . . . I have to be." Realizing that he sounded insencure, Booth leaned forward and placed his crossed arms on the table. "Hey . . . you went to a lot of trouble for me tonight and I didn't do anything for you . . . I'm sorry that I didn't get you a little something . . . as a friend . . . I should have bought you some candy or something."

Their dessert and coffee now being delivered, Brennan leaned back against her chair so the waitress could place her piece of cheesecake and coffee in front of her. Once the waitress was gone, Brennan picked up her fork. "We agreed not to buy each other anything Booth, so you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't buy you anything. I just borrowed two guns so we could shoot them."

Sipping his coffee, Booth knew she was just trying to ease his mind. "You know Bones, you really are a great friend. You told me you were last week and you are . . . you really are."

Proud of Booth's thoughtful compliment, Brennan smiled. "I know. I'm just glad you see that. I've always been a good friend and so have you."

Not sure that was true, Booth cleared his throat nervously. "Maybe not, Bones . . . Ever since we came back from the ends of the earth I've been kind of standoffish. I know that, but I thought I had to be . . . it was dumb I guess . . . I just . . ." Trailing off, Booth thought carefully about what he wanted to say. "At first my idea was not to put any pressure on you or me. You'd told me up front that you weren't interested in me and I . . . I wanted to respect that and then Hannah came and well, I wanted to be the boyfriend she needed me to be, but your friend at the same time and it was just confusing and . . . God, what a mess . . . I should have been a better friend and I wasn't, but I guess I didn't know how."

Brennan considered what he had just said an understatement, but it was the truth. Their lives had been a mess for such a long time that somehow it seemed normal for a man to have a girlfriend and another woman as a best friend at the same time. Certainly Brennan hadn't seen anything wrong with their arrangement. Booth had the relationship he wanted and she had the friend she needed. "No, Booth, it was alright . . . it was confusing, but we didn't walk away from each other and that was the important part. You vowed a long time ago to never leave me and you didn't."

Still not sure these last few months hadn't been a dream or a nightmare, Booth laughed without mirth. "You know someday I'm going to look back and this is going to make sense to me. Right now, I haven't the faintest idea what I've been trying to do since I came back from Afghanistan but . . . someday this is going to make sense to me . . . God I hope it does anyway."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

(The Killer in the Crosshairs)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

He'd misunderstood her for days. It wasn't the first time and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last time. Brennan was a genius and her thought processes eluded him sometimes. For days he'd thought she thought he was like Brodsky and she did, but not like he thought she did.

Yes, they're both snipers, both of them Army Rangers and both deadly when they had to be, but after he'd confronted her, she had told him what she saw when she saw him and when she saw Brodsky.

"Brodsky is bad and you are good."

She had told him in simple little teeny tiny words: You are good. She thought he was good.

It was a simple statement and yet it was the best thing anyone had ever said to him. You are good.

For a long time, he hadn't really considered himself as good or anything close to it. He'd killed a lot of men for the United States Army, for the CIA and for the FBI. He'd done what he'd been asked to do, by his country, by his superiors, but he had taken the lives of over 50 men and that wasn't something he took lightly. He had told her a few years ago, when they first started working together that with each shot we all die a little bit and he had meant what he had said. Each shot had stained his soul and for a long time he feared that God would never forgive him.

You are good.

Those words had surprised him and pleased him greatly. How did he find someone like her? All the shit they had been through together and she thought he was good. That dark space that resided in his soul cracked at that moment. If someone as honest and as truthful as Brennan saw him as good then maybe he was good. Wasn't he?

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Not sure he was doing the right thing, Booth stood outside the entrance to the Lab and nervously debated with himself whether or not he wanted to go through with it. It was a big step for him and he wasn't sure he should take that step or not. He'd tried a few days before and that had failed with a case, but now there was no case to stop him.

He finally realized that he was being just a little bit of a coward and that didn't sit well with him. With a slight unease, he marched through the entrance to the Lab and down the hallway to Brennan's office. Once he was there he breezed in to the room and greeted his partner. "Hey Bones."

Surprised to see him, Brennan smiled at her visitor. "Booth, what are you doing here? Do we have a case?"

Holding up two tickets, Booth answered her with a grin. "I know we missed that lecture on the Peloponnesian War and I know you really wanted to see it, so I called over at the University and they told me that there's another lecture tonight. It starts at seven. I thought we could leave now and go out for some dinner and then we could go to the lecture from the restaurant . . . what do you think?"

Filled with pleasure at the kindness Booth was showing her, Brennan stood up and walked closer to her partner. "That's so kind of you Booth. Yes, of course I'd like to go to the lecture. We've been so busy these past few days, I didn't bother to see if there was another lecture. I didn't think I'd have time to attend it if there was."

Handing her the tickets, Booth beamed at his partner. "I didn't think it was fair for you to miss the lecture and since I wanted to go too, I just thought it would be easier if I'd buy the tickets before they sold out. They only had a few seats left, so it's a lucky thing I ordered my tickets this morning."

The tickets now in her hands, Brennan stared at them. "Thank you, Booth. Let me get my purse and jacket and we can leave."

Watching her gather her things, Booth glanced around the neat office and realized that it had been a long time since he'd actually been at the Lab let alone in Brennan's office. Vowing to change that, Booth stepped aside as his partner walked towards the open doorway. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he felt like his world was finally starting to right itself. It had been askew for a long time and it finally felt like it was leveling off again.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The lecture had been surprisingly interesting and Booth hadn't nodded off like he had feared he would. It was about war and right or wrong, war was interesting whether or not it was now or in the ancient past.

Leaving the auditorium, Booth kept his arm around his partner to protect her from the crowd as everyone squeezed down the aisle to leave. Once they were outside the lecture hall, Brennan led the way towards Booth's SUV with her partner walking beside her. "Dr. Curtrer was very entertaining. His lectures are very popular and now I see why."

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty interesting too." Arriving at his truck, Booth unlocked the doors and waited for Brennan to enter the SUV before he walked around the truck and entered the driver's side. Placing his key in the ignition, Booth turned to look at his partner. "Thanks for coming with me. We'll have to do this again."

So pleased that the evening had turned out as well as it had, Brennan agreed. "Yes, we will. It's much nicer to go to these things with someone who shares a common interest. I've been to many lectures by myself and I never realized that a companion would make them much more interesting."

His hand reached out and patted Brennan's knee. "Great . . . great. So want to go get a drink before we go home? It's only 8:46." Booth wanted the night to continue and waited for Brennan to make up her mind, hoping she was having as much fun as he was.

"Yes, it is still early. That would be fine." She hadn't felt this comfortable around Booth in such a long time and she realized that their circumstances had definitely changed since Hannah had crushed her friend's heart.

She had had mixed feelings ever since Hannah had entered in to her life and for a while she had accepted the fact that Booth had really moved on and that he had found someone strong enough to give themselves to him. She had stood by and watched Booth with Hannah and had thought she was doing the right thing until she knew she wasn't doing the right thing at all and then it was too late, or at least she had thought it was.

The death of Lauren Eames had made her take stock of her situation and her feelings towards Booth and she found it a bitter pill when she had realized that she may have lost the only man she could ever consider trustworthy enough to give herself to. She had blown her chance of a possible future with someone she loved and there hadn't been anything she could do to fix it.

Brennan had always been independent and she had little faith in the motives of others. She had learned at an early age that most people had hidden agendas and that few people were trustworthy. Love was a dangerous emotion and it could leave you vulnerable. A lesson learned at age fifteen was not easily forgotten and even though she had known her partner was in love with her and he was very trustworthy, she hadn't been able to allow herself to become attached to him.

Her social awkwardness, her literalness, her inability to discern ulterior motives of most people left her with the fear that if she allowed herself to trust Booth with her heart that it would end the way it had ended with her family. She would be crushed and alone.

Lauren Eames' circumstances had shown her that guarding herself from everyone who tried to love her could be just as heart crushing as betrayal could be. She was alone and was that really what she wanted? After talking to Booth about her self discovery, she had accepted that her epiphany had come too late and she would probably always be alone. And yet, it now appeared that she had a second chance and her life might not end that way after all.

Booth's affair had come crashing down around him and she was there to help him pick up the pieces. She didn't know if they would ever be more than the friends they were, but if circumstances changed, if Booth could rise above his anger, if she could steel herself to really allow herself to be attached to him, perhaps there was hope for both of them. Only time would tell.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

(The Blackout in the Blizzard)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The snow had stopped and the power had finally been restored to the entire city. After a few days of paralysis the city streets were all plowed and everyone could move around the city once more.

There had been no new cases since the blizzard ended and Brennan chose that time to work in Bones Storage while Booth worked on paper work, trying to get ahead of the usual torrent of forms and reports that crossed his desk each day.

Both had time to think about what had happened during the blizzard and their temporary incarceration in the ancient elevator in Booth's apartment building. They needed time to think about the consequences of the conversations that they had had in the elevator and in Booth's apartment later on. Smoke filled wishes that seemed silly in the dark of night made for interesting what if's in the daylight.

After much forethought, Brennan decided that she would wait patiently for Booth to make the next move in their relationship. She had decided that since she had difficulty discerning the emotions of those around her that she would have to let Booth decide when he was ready to move on. She would not push him into anything. She knew that she wanted him, but she needed him to want her the way she was not the way he wanted her to be. This involved trust and she trusted him to make the right decision. It would take time, but it was time she was willing to give.

A few days before they had been trapped in the elevator, Booth had an epiphany about himself. He had come to realize that his anger, his rage that stewed deep inside him was not the fault of Hannah or Brennan, it was his and his alone. He was not a patient man when it came to dealing with others. He had hopes and dreams that never seemed to come true and the older he became the more disappointed he'd become with his life.

When Brennan had turned him down in front of the Hoover, he had been crushed and he had lost hope. With Hannah's appearance in his life, he had let himself grasp for something he knew might not be possible. He had tried to forget his love for Brennan and placed it on the thin shoulders of Hannah, a woman he barely knew. He had tried to force the outcome he had wanted by asking his girlfriend to marry him even though he knew she hated the idea of marriage. He had thought by asking her she would have to choose what kind of life she really wanted and ultimately his proposal had forced him to choose instead.

His rage over her rejection forced him to concede that Hannah wasn't the one he was looking for. She wanted the freedom to come and go, to be independent while still having a relationship and he hadn't been prepared to give that to her. He hadn't loved her enough to do that. He had told Brennan there was only one you loved the most and he had meant that. He loved Brennan the most and when she rejected him, he found out he couldn't have her. That rejection forced him to adjust his hopes for the future. He loved her enough to not want to lose her friendship and partnership and he had vowed he would never walk away from her. He'd tried to move on and find someone that could love him and he had thought he'd found her. The joke was on him. He didn't love Hannah enough to simply live with her and see her when she had time from her busy schedule. He wanted more and he couldn't have it with Hannah. Maybe he couldn't have that with anyone.

Booth had known who he was dealing with and he had ignored what he knew to try to get what he wanted. He'd made a serious mistake and he ended up crushed once more. He had failed three times and he knew it was because he had asked for more than the women he had loved could give.

Now he was back to where had had started from. He was angry with himself for placing himself in the same situations over and over. If he could accept that pursuing Brennan again might result in them being together, but not in the way he dreamed of then he might have a future with her, but first he had to decide if that would be alright for both of them. If they tried to have a relationship and it failed he knew it would destroy him and her and he wasn't sure he was willing to risk it.

They needed a plan.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think we should date." He was aware that he was dropping a bomb on her, but he needed to get it out there. "Not a physical relationship, I don't mean that. I know we aren't ready for that, but . . . we need to date."

To say she was surprised was to understate her reaction. She hadn't thought about how they would move forward, but dating hadn't entered her mind. "Like what? Dinner . . . dancing? What would dating entail?"

Amused at her wariness, Booth actually didn't blame her. "Yeah, we can do those things. We can also go to the lectures you like or go for drives or for walks or whatever you want to do. I want us to date to allow us to get comfortable with each other. We've been . . . we've been partners for a long time and friends, but we haven't done anything romantic and well, I think we should. So yeah, dinner and dancing and maybe listening to music at clubs or just watching movies or . . . I don't know watching TV together. Stuff like that."

Intrigued, Brennan slowly nodded her head. "So we would do the things people do on a date, but not have sex . . . would we hold hands and kiss or is that out too?"

Pulling her hand across the small table, Booth stared into her eyes and kissed her hand. "Oh I think we should definitely hold hands and kiss. I am human you know. I don't think I could date you and not kiss you." Aware they were at the Founding Fathers, Booth released her hand and smiled. "I don't want to have sex right now because I think we need to make sure we know what we're doing. I don't want to rush into anything because . . . well you and I both know what happened when I tried to push you too fast outside the Hoover and I don't want any more crap to happen between us. I think if we take it slow . . . date . . . be friends and do things together we can . . . am I making sense to you? Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I want to make sure we don't ruin our friendship and I think sex would put too much pressure on us right now. There has to be more between us than that. Our friendship is very important to me and I can't lose you Bones. I just can't."

"You do have a point Booth and I understand what you're saying." Sipping some of her wine, Brennan looked around at the surrounding crowd and then back at her partner. "I think we should date too. I like the idea of dating. It will be intriguing to see how we behave towards each other under more romantic circumstances . . . I think we shouldn't tell anyone that we're dating though. The pressure would be enormous. We would also have to refrain from showing affection towards each other while we're working."

His bottle of beer almost empty, Booth finished it and moved the bottle to the side. "You're right about that . . . in fact, that's a good idea. We'll make sure we're strictly professional when we're working together and when we're ready to let everyone know we're dating then we'll be able to point out that we were strictly professional when we had to be. That might work in our favor. I'm counting on the FBI to see that breaking up our partnership would be a stupid thing to do. We've got the best solve rate on the Eastern seaboard if not the country and I don't think they'd want to give that up."

Worried about their future together, Brennan leaned forward. "What would happen to us if they break up our partnership, Booth? It is a real possibility."

He saw the worry written on her face and he knew he had to be honest and assure her. "Nothing would happen Bones. If the FBI has a problem with us then that's their problem. If they take away our partnership that will not affect us. I'm still going to be your boyfriend, Okay? You and me have been through too much to go back now. We're moving forward from now on. If the FBI breaks us up, I'll do my job and you'll do your job, but we're still going to be together. No assholes are going to break up our relationship. No one Bones. No one."

His words so reassuring, Brennan reached across the table and placed her hand over his hand. "Yes, that sounds right. You and I will not let anyone break up our relationship . . . So is this a date, Booth? Are we on a date tonight? Are you my boyfriend now?"

A feeling of happiness sweeping through him, Booth nodded his head. "Hell yeah, I am. I know you don't like titles like boyfriend and girlfriend, but yeah . . . yeah, I'm in this and yeah this is a date. Let's go to that club you were telling me about a couple of weeks ago . . . you know the jazz club."

Standing up, Brennan pulled her purse over her shoulder. "Let's go. I think you'll really enjoy it. Dr. Chopin told me about it and she said that the musicians that play there were quite good."

Removing some bills from his wallet, Booth placed them under the empty beer bottle and stood up. "Okay, sounds good." Moving around the table, Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back as they left the building. It had been a long torturous year, but Booth thought he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. _I"m her boyfriend. Awesome!_

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you. This isn't the end. Five more chapters to go.

A/N: in case you haven't heard, Bones has been renewed. There will be a season 12. It will be the final season of Bones and will consist of 12 episodes.


	5. Chapter 5

(The Feet on the Beach)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"So . . . you think my socks are silly?" Not sure why she'd said that, Booth wiggled his toes in his shoes. "You said you think my socks are silly."

She realized she might have hurt his feelings and she hadn't meant to do that. "I'm not saying you're stupid Booth. I just think your socks are silly." Not sure she had fixed the problem, Brennan frowned. "Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything."

Hunching his shoulders, Booth shook his head. "No, that's okay. You're allowed to think my socks are silly, but . . . well, I like them. I think they're pretty cool . . . you know, I didn't start wearing colorful socks until after I met you."

Surprised, Brennan stared in wonder at her boyfriend/partner. "Really? Why?"

Since they were now dating and he thought honesty was the best policy when it came to dealing with Brennan, Booth cleared his throat and scratched his forehead. "Um, okay a good question . . . Well, when we worked our first case together you told me that para-militaristic organizations constrain individuality, but no matter how restrictive, the mavericks, the rebels with leadership quality find ways to declare their distinctiveness. That's what you told me."

Astonished that Booth was quoting something that she had said to him over six years ago, Brennan slowly nodded her head. "Yes and you said you were a free thinking rogue rebel."

With a smirk on his lips, Booth nodded his head. "And I am. My socks prove it too. No one at the FBI wears socks like me. I'm like Han Solo."

A feeling of pleasure sweeping through her, Brennan leaned forward across the tiny table to be just that much closer to Booth. "I don't know who that is . . . so you wear colorful socks because of what I said?"

Leaning closer so he was just a few inches from Brennan's delectable lips, Booth murmured. "I had to show you I wasn't a cog in the machine, Bones. I'm a leader not a follower."

Her gaze on in his tongue peeking out between his lips and back in to his mouth, Brennan swallowed. "I've changed my mind, Booth. You're socks aren't silly after all. They're very Boothy."

Closing the space between them, Booth leaned forward enough to kiss her. "Boothy huh?" Kissing her once more, Booth finally leaned back against his chair. "We're going to have to rent 'Star Wars' so you can see who Han Solo is."

The kiss very satisfactory, Brennan pulled her bottle of beer closer and then drank some of the cool liquid. Her bottle now empty, she placed it down on the table and leaned closer again. "You're a very good kisser, Booth."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Booth assured her. "That was just a snack Bones. Wait until you get a full Booth meal."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Stunned, Angela felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She'd noticed Booth and Brennan enter the bar earlier that evening and was surprised to see them there since this wasn't one of their normal hangouts. Her friend Tina had asked her to meet her at this particular bar to help her make a decision about an art show she was putting together.

Since she was very busy looking over venue information with Tina she didn't have time to greet her friends, but she did keep an eye on them as often as she could. Shocked at the sight of the partners kissing, Angela had stared at the couple for several minutes before she became aware that Tina was trying get her attention. "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry. I . . . uh . . . I was thinking about the last venue and what it might take to get your art work in there at a reasonable price. I think you should consider that one . . . I'll . . . oh, hey . . . I need to get home. I promised Jack that I'd do this thing for him and I . . . I need to do this thing." Standing, Angela buttoned up her jacket, moved her cap until it covered her forehead and eyebrows and quickly walked down the bar and out into the night careful to keep her face turned away from Booth and Brennan.

Once she was outside, she hurried to her car and prayed that she had left the bar without being seen.

Oooooooooooooooooo

They'd been found out and Booth was disgusted. "That was Angela, damn it. Why would she be at this bar, it's not anywhere near where she lives?"

Glancing around, Brennan didn't see her friend. "Are you sure you saw Angela?"

His eyes closed, Booth nodded his head and then reopened them. "Yeah . . . I saw her leave. I think she was trying to hide who she was, but it was her . . . we are so screwed. Everyone in the District is going to know about us by tomorrow morning." Angry, he exhaled deeply. "Just once, I'd like something to work out the way it should. Why is that so much to ask for?"

Pulling her phone from her jacket pocket, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm to calm him. "She won't say anything, Booth." Placing a call to her friend, Brennan waited for Angela to answer the phone.

"Angela, we know you were here."

 _Honey, I didn't mean to see what I saw. I wasn't following you or snooping. I promise. I was there meeting a friend._

"Please don't say anything to anyone. Let me talk to you tomorrow in my office. This is important Angela."

 _No, I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell Jack . . . Honey, you two were kissing . . . are you two finally sleeping together?_

"No Angela . . . I'll explain tomorrow. Just don't talk about what you saw to anyone else."

 _I won't Honey, but you do have some explaining to do._

Ending the call, Brennan placed her phone back in her pocket. "She's not going to say anything to anyone. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

His hand reaching out, Booth placed his hand over her hand. "We need to rethink what we're doing."

Alarmed, Brennan nervously asked him, "Do you wish to stop dating?"

Surprised that Brennan had jumped to that conclusion, Booth protested. "What? No . . . that's not what I meant . . . God no . . . I just meant that we need to think about where we're going to have our dates. We may need to go to out of town places . . . something like that . . . that's all I meant. God Bones, no way do I want to stop what we're doing. We're doing the right thing . . . don't you think so?"

Relieved, Brennan smiled. "Yes, of course, I just wanted to make sure . . ."

Leaning forward, Booth kissed her. "I'm sure."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The Lab not busy yet, Angela rushed though the entrance to the Lab and down the hallway towards Brennan's office. She came in early before the work day began for most of the techs, so that she could have a conversation with Brennan. Knowing Brennan's work habits, she had been relieved to see her friend's car in the parking garage when she pulled into her parking space. _Well at least she isn't trying to avoid seeing me._

A little nervous, Angela entered Brennan's office and spying her friend sitting behind her desk, turned and closed the door firmly behind her. "Okay . . . Let me catch my breath . . . I didn't talk to Jack or anyone else about you and Booth." Sitting down on the couch, Angela removed her jacket and threw it on the coffee table along with her purse.

Finishing her cup of coffee, Brennan stood up and walked over to her couch. Her thoughts marshaled and ready, Brennan smiled at her friend. "Booth saw you leave the bar. We were quite surprised that you were there. That bar is twenty miles from where you live and twenty five miles from here."

Angela heard the nervousness in Brennan's voice and that made her a little nervous. Her friend was rarely nervous and that made her realize just how important this conversation was. "I have a friend that wants to show some of her artwork and we're looking for a good venue for her . . . That bar is halfway between Jack's house and her apartment. I wasn't following you or Booth. I would never do that, Honey."

"I know Angela." Puzzled why her friend would bring that up, Brennan frowned at her. "Why would you follow us? That would be a complete waste of your time."

A chuckle escaping her, Angela shook her head. "Well maybe not . . . if you're making out in bars . . ."

Certain that Angela was joking even if she didn't get it, Brennan chose to ignore it. "Booth and I are dating. We are not having a sexual relationship at this time. We have several things we are trying to work out before we try to commit to a more personal relationship."

Confused, Angela shook her head. "Can't you work those things out and have sex? It seems like a waste of time to me. You've known each other for over six years. What's the holdup?"

Rubbing her right eyebrow, Brennan slowly exhaled and tried to understand why Angela thought it was important for Booth and her to have sex. "Booth just recently broke up with Hannah, Angela. He was devastated and very angry . . . at himself . . . He says he needs to get to a good place before he tries to have a sexual relationship with me. I won't push him into anything until he's ready."

Enlightened, Angela grimaced. "Yeah, he's scared, I get it."

Puzzled, Brennan stared at her friend and quickly mulled over what she had just said. "Why do you say he's scared?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela responded, "He's been dumped by Parker's mother and Hannah and you . . . um . . . well, his track record is pretty bad and well . . . he probably wants to make sure you two are on the same page before he commits anything with you. It's a tough situation when you're in love with someone and they don't want the same things you do. I know, I've been dumped and I've been the one to break someone's heart and ironically it was with the same person . . . He's just being careful that's all. Plus he probably wants to make sure you're okay with moving into a relationship with him because he lived with Hannah and he knows you were hurt . . ."

"Stop Angela." Irritated with her friend, Brennan stood up and walked over to the chair in front of her desk. Turning it, she sat down facing her friend. "Angela, I accepted Booth moving on because it was what he thought he needed to do. I was . . . I couldn't have a relationship with him before because . . . he knows why and by the time I realized that it was alright to love someone and commit to them, it was too late . . . it was too late for both of us." Filled with sadness over lost opportunities, Brennan sighed. "We both made mistakes and we hurt each other. It wasn't deliberate and it wasn't meant to be cruel, it was done out of fear, but we're both past that now."

Folding her arms across her chest, Brennan's gaze moved to the fairly empty hallway outside her glass walls. "We talked about what happened and we want a future together. We're going to move cautiously in pursuit of what we want. We don't want to make any mistakes. Booth and I both know that if we make a mistake this time it will destroy any chance we have to become a monogamous couple. We have time and we're going to do this right, Angela. Our friendship is very important to us and we will not destroy it. Do you understand?"

Soberly, Angela replied, "Yes, I do, Bren. I understand and I won't interfere. I also give you my word that I will not tell anyone. You two do what you have to do to get this right . . . Honey, you were both made for each other and this is going to work. It will. You love him and he loves you. You both have been running away from that fact for years. I'm just glad you two can accept that you're in love and you're trying. It's all I ever wanted for you, Honey. He makes you happy and that's all I've ever wanted for you . . . to be happy."

Filled with emotion, Brennan stood up and walked over to the couch. Sitting down next to her best friend, Brennan pulled Angela into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan met Booth at his apartment. After he was greeted her at the door, she entered the short hallway and closed the door behind her. "I talked to Angela, Booth. She won't say anything to anyone . . . she's happy for us."

Leading her into the living room, Booth pointed at the dining room table and smiled. "I made us dinner, Bones. I thought we could eat here and afterward we might dance. I can move the couch so we'll have plenty of room . . . privacy . . . dancing . . . what do you think?"

The air filled with a delicious aroma, Brennan smiled gratefully at her boyfriend. "That's a wonderful idea Booth and whatever you're cooking smells very good."

Pleased that she liked his plan, Booth walked over to the table and lifted the bottle of wine he had waiting for her. "I'll pour us each a glass and we can sit on the couch for awhile and talk until my casserole is ready . . . or we can make out . . . you know . . . whatever makes you happy."

With a glint in her eye, Brennan moved over to where Booth was standing and waited for him to pour the glass of promised wine. "That's sounds like it might make me happy, Booth."

His expression momentarily sad, Booth stared at the wine bottle. "So much time wasted Bones . . . still, I think we're doing it right this time. Don't you?"

Placing a hand on his arm, Brennan kissed his cheek. "We are Booth. We are."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

(The Truth in the Myth)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I hope you are being entertained.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Quietly, Booth moved down the hallway and into his office. Sipping his coffee, he found the brew not as bitter as it normally was and for that he was grateful. After he placed his mug down on his desk, he picked up some folders from his desk, moved over to the filing cabinets and placed them where they needed to be. Afterward he plopped down on his chair and picked up his phone from his desk. No new emails to deal with, he placed it back on the desk and stared at the stack of folders in his 'In' tray.

Curiosity driving him into a possible reckless meeting with Booth, Sweets tapped on the door frame and leaned into Booth's office. "Hey, I thought I'd come by and see if you want to do lunch."

His gaze moving towards his friend, Booth smiled. "No can do. I'm meeting Bones at the Diner." The look of disappointment on the young man's face causing him to rethink his answer, Booth offered, "I guess you could join us."

The offer very weak and insincere, Sweets decided he didn't care. "Sure, that's great. What time are you going to be there?"

Kicking himself for inviting the younger man, Booth sighed. "Um . . . one I guess."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Turning, Sweets walked briskly down the hallway and back to his office. _Okay, maybe I can talk to both of them. Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak._

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Their meals ordered, Sweets got quickly to the point. "Okay, a few weeks ago you begged me to help you move those very heavy stadium seats from across the street to your apartment, Booth. I said I'd help you move those very very heavy seats if we could talk about your partnership and you said yes."

Groaning, Booth leaned back against his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Come one, Sweets. What do you want to talk about that for? Me and Bones are fine. Better that fine." Turning his gaze towards Brennan, he tried to silently beg her to find a way to turn Sweets away from his intended conversation.

Annoyed that Sweets was prying into her personal life, Brennan didn't need Booth's begging eyes to persuade her that Sweets was crossing a line he shouldn't. "Booth may have agreed, but I didn't agree to that. I helped him move those ridiculously heavy seats because he is my friend not because I had an ulterior motive."

His cheeks stained a bright red, Sweets glanced at the table and tried to down play her hurtful words. "I'm your friend and I want to make sure that you two are alright. You both have been through a lot of crap for quite a while now and the stress you two have had to deal with . . . well frankly I don't understand why you two are still partners. Most friendships would have fractured under the stress you two have been under . . . I know you both love each other . . . wait as friends I get it . . . anyway I think it's that love that has saved your friendship and partnership. I get that . . . what I want to know is . . . okay Booth, I'm going to mention her name so please don't throw anything at me . . . I need to make sure you two have talked about Hannah and have come to terms with what happened. You really need to make sure the air is cleared about her and what happened."

Tempted to throw him out of the restaurant, Booth glared at his young friend and wondered why he liked the guy. It was times like this that made him wonder if there was something wrong with him that he would allow a kid to bug him about shit that wasn't his business.

The silence that had settled over the table rather thick and disturbing, Brennan decided that she would intervene. "Booth and I have talked about Hannah and we have placed that part of our past behind us."

Surprised, Sweets stared at the anthropologist. "Really? . . . I mean that's great. I'm glad. That's all I wanted to know. I just wanted to make sure that the past wasn't going to poison what you two have with each other and if you say you've talked and it's in the past then . . . then that's great."

A little shocked that Sweets wasn't pressing for more information, Booth crossed his arms against his chest and stared at the psychologist. "That's it? No questions? We're great?"

Amused at Booth's defensiveness, Sweets laughed. "Yes, that's it . . . I am your friend, Booth. I want what's good for you and Dr. Brennan. I don't pry into your personal business just because I'm nosy. I want you two to be happy. You look happy to me . . . Happier than I've seen in a while and that's wonderful. End of topic."

Their waitress now placing their food in front of them, Brennan leaned back against her chair and stared in disbelief at Booth. His expression wary, Brennan decided to take her cue from her boyfriend and remain on her guard. "Good, I'm glad that's settled." Squeezing her section of lemon into her tea, she stirred the drink with a spoon and then tasted it.

Hungry, Booth picked up his fork and cut into his meatloaf. "So, I've got some tickets to the game Saturday. Parker has to go visit his mother's father for some birthday thing, so I have an extra ticket going to waste."

"Oh, I can go with you, Booth." Eager to hang out with the agent, Sweets smiled at the him. "I love hockey and it would . . ."

Holding his hand up, Booth shook his head. "Wait . . . stop . . . calm down . . . I was asking Bones if she wanted to go with me."

Disappointed, Sweets picked up his knife and fork and attacked his country fried steak. "Oh . . . yes of course."

A feeling guilt warring inside him, Booth glanced at Brennan and shrugged his shoulders. Turning his attention back towards Sweets, Booth halfheartedly offered, "So maybe we can get you a ticket too."

His attention riveted towards Booth, Sweets smiled. "Really?"

Resigned to having Sweets tagging along on their date, Booth cut up his meatloaf and scooped up a piece of the meat on to his fork. "Sure, you did help me move the very heavy stadium seats to my apartment."

Amused, Brennan laughed. "They were very heavy Booth. The next time you wish to rescue something from the trash, I hope it will be something light and small."

Chuckling, Booth waved his piece of meatloaf at his girlfriend. "That's a promise Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Once the game had started, Booth had been surprised when Brennan had locked an arm around his arm. Glancing at her, he'd smiled and silently cursed the fact that Sweets was with them. Pleased that she sitting so close to him, Booth leaned over and spoke in her ear. "If Sweets wasn't here, I'd risk kissing you. I don't know why I invited the guy. He's a third wheel."

Booth's hand resting on her thigh, Brennan felt him squeeze her leg. Leaning closer, she spoke just loud enough for him to hear her. "You invited him because he's our friend, but he is definitely a third wheel . . . although fifth wheel would make more sense since most vehicles have four wheels unless they are used for hauling freight and then the amount of wheels on the vehicle increases."

Half listening to her, Booth's gaze moved to the arena below and watched the players attempt to score. His attention now captured by the Capitals, he was unaware when Brennan had stopped talking.

Amused that Booth was no longer paying attention to her, Brennan decided to do an experiment for her own amusement. Well aware that Sweets was sitting next to them and that they were surrounded by a lot of people she tried to be stealthy, but she was curious about her boyfriend and how he was going to react when her experiment was done.

Casually releasing his arm, Brennan glanced to her right to make sure Sweets' attention was on the ice below. Satisfied that she was not the center of his attention, she moved her left hand so that it was resting on Booth's thigh. Her boyfriend's attention still on the game, she moved her hand over and pressed against what she'd found.

Shocked, Booth's head whipped to the right and glared at her. Quickly removing her hand, he leaned closer. "What are you doing? You can't do that here. For God's sake, behave."

Her laughter her answer, Brennan shook her head and turned her gaze onto the arena below.

Not sure what she was up to, Booth glanced around her to make sure Sweets hadn't seen anything he shouldn't. Relieved to see the younger man enthusiastically calling out to one of the players below, he sighed in relief and turned his own attention back to the game.

A feeling of mischievousness overcoming her, Brennan moved her hand back onto his thigh only to have his hand capture hers.

Certain, Brennan was testing him, Booth held her hand tightly in his hand and leaned closer. "What happened to kisses and hand holding Bones?"

Staring at her hand engulfed in his large hand, Brennan knew she was not playing fair. "I'm sorry, Booth . . . I was just curious how you'd react that's all. We have been. . ." Lowering her voice, she spoke in his ear. "We've been dating for weeks now. I just wanted to know if you're still interested in having a physical relationship with me."

His tongue running around the back of his teeth, Booth stared at Brennan and thought about what was going on. "I can't believe I'm going to say this Bones, but . . . I'm not ready yet. Okay? I need some more time. Just give me a little more time . . . I . . . I really want this to work and if we push this thing too fast . . . if we . . ."

Brennan realized that she had pushed him further than she had meant to and she feared that her boyfriend was on the verge of stepping back. "I'm sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to upset you . . . I . . . I'm sorry."

He realized that she had only been playing with him and if there was one thing Booth knew, if she was that relaxed with their relationship then they were moving in the right direction and he wasn't going to derail it. "Don't worry about it, Bones. You were just playing that's all and that's okay. It's just . . . um, well, I'm human and I can't really take that kind of um . . . hands on approach and not react and well . . . um just give me a little more time, okay. Just a little more time." Leaning closer he kissed her on the cheek and lowered his voice further. "Hey, I love you okay and you didn't do anything wrong. It's me and . . . I promise it's okay. Just um . . ."

Relieved that Booth wasn't upset with her, Brennan placed her arm around his arm. "I'll behave Booth. I promise. You're not ready and that's fine. There is no rush."

Patting her hand, Booth smiled at her and turned his attention back to the game.

Sweets, a little shocked at what he had just witnessed, tried to keep his eyes on the arena below while he thought about what he'd seen. _They're together. Oh my God, they're more than just partners, they have to be. I can't believe it . . . I can't say anything. I won't say anything. It's taken too long already and I'm not going to mess this up but . . . Oh my God this is great. God I want to hug them and congratulate them and . . . I won't say anything. I won't ruin this. I can't . . . Oh my God!_

Barely able to contain his excitement, Sweets suddenly shouted. "Yes!"

Surprised, Booth leaned slightly forward and turned to stare at Sweets. "Really? The Ducks score and you're cheering? Really?"

Embarrassed, Sweets decided that he didn't care. "Hey, the Ducks are having a bad year this year. I want to encourage them that's all."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth snorted in disbelief. "Okay . . . you're weird you know that?"

Laughing with happiness for his friends, Sweets nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

ooooooooooooooooooo

After the game, Booth and Brennnan were sitting in his truck across the street from her apartment, both of them determined to delay the end of their date. After they'd kissed for the fourth time, Booth pulled back and glanced at her apartment. "About earlier . . . I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know you were teasing me and that's okay, really. I . . . I've been thinking about us and what we've been through and Hannah and . . . and when I think I'm ready for us, I think about how I messed things up and I worry that I'll do it again. It's me I'm worried about Bones. What if I hurt you again? I don't want to hurt you and make you hate me. I want our friendship to be solid. That's important."

Frustrated that Booth was taking so much of their past failures upon himself, Brennan held up her hand. "Booth, stop it. Please stop it. I understand your nervousness, believe me I do. I'm nervous too, but the past is the past and you need to let it go. We can't change the things we did. We made mistakes . . . both of us made mistakes, but we're moving away from those mistakes, aren't we? Are you afraid I'm going to walk away from our friendship if I change my mind about having a relationship with you?" Her hand on his face, Brennan smiled at him. "I'm not going to change my mind. Are you planning on walking away from me? Have you decided that you won't be my friend if our dating is a failure?"

His face turning pale, Booth turned and tried to pull her closer to him. "Bones, no . . . no that's not it at all. I love you. I do . . . I guess I just want to make sure our friendship is going to survive this . . . this dating thing. If we don't push too fast I think we're going to be okay, but I don't want to be too slow too . . . I'm kind of a mess, Bones, if you haven't figured that out yet. That's something you need to consider."

Sympathetic, Brennan moved closer, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. "I love you, Booth. We're fine. Earlier at the game, I just wanted to see how much you wanted me to be there with you. You were so mesmerized by the game and I teased you. I shouldn't have done that, but you must admit . . . you did react."

Chuckling, Booth glanced down and then back into her lovely blue eyes. "Um, yeah, I reacted. I'm a guy and you . . . you're you and I definitely reacted."

Pleased with herself, Brennan smirked. "Then my experiment was a success."

Not sure what to say, Booth leaned over and kissed her. "Is this what it's going to be like when we're in it for real? Are you going to be experimenting on me?"

Her laughter echoing around the inside of the truck, Brennan patted his thigh. "It's possible, Booth. That's something you need to consider."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

(The Finder / The Pinocchio in the Planter)

Thank for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Placing his beer bottle down on the bar, Booth thought about what Brennan had said about Walter Sherman and decided that he didn't care. "You know, I don't like the son of a bitch and you . . . you can't make me."

Amused that Booth was adamant in his unforgiving hatred of the Finder, Brennan accepted his statement without argument. "Fair enough."

Finished with his beer, Booth reached over and touched the newly found school science fair medal dangling between Brennan's breasts. "I told you he'd find it . . . You do know that guy wanted to get in to your pants don't you?"

Staring at the medal, Brennan smiled. "Yes, I know. He was very up front that he was interested in me. He asked me if I would have sex with him and I turned him down. I'm not interested in having an affair with him. I already have someone in my life."

His eyes now gazing into her bright blue eyes, Booth brushed a lock of hair from her face and over her shoulder. "Oh yeah and . . . uh, how is that working out for you so far?"

"Well, so far I can truthfully say that I'm satisfied." Her eyes captured by his soft brown eyes, Brennan was drawn to Booth and felt her heart rate increasing. "Of course, we've only been dating for a month and we're still learning what that means."

Booth bit his lower lip and considered that she'd just said. "Do you think we're going too slow? I mean . . . I don't want to push things and I think we have time, but I don't want you to get frustrated if you think this is too slow . . ."

Her hand now on his arm, Brennan shook her head. "I told you I would give you all the time you need Booth. This isn't a 100 yard dash, it's a marathon. We have plenty of time to sort out what this all means to us and how we want to proceed."

Leaning forward, Booth kissed her. "Thanks, Bones . . . Sometimes I think I'm ready to move on and then . . . I don't know. I want to do this right. I want to be on the same page with you and I don't want to screw this up. You're too important to me . . . I worry about our friendship all the time and what it would mean if I screw up again. I want to be careful, Bones. You and me, we can't mess this up. Our friendship is too valuable . . . Do you understand?"

She realized that Booth had been crushed too many times and that he was afraid. Her very alpha male partner and friend was afraid and she felt bad for him because she knew that what he feared the most was her. In the past, she knew she had a tendency to run from hurtful situations and he didn't seem to understand that she had changed. She was strong now and she knew it. She could face anything, but she needed to find a way to assure him of that fact. Unfortunately the only way she could prove it was to stay by his side, take things at the pace he set and try to assure him.

Determined to show him her strength and to let him know that things had changed, Brennan smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Booth. I'm through running away from emotional entanglements. I welcome them. I'm strong and I can take anything Booth . . . Anything."

He heard her and he really wanted to believe her. Booth leaned forward and kissed her once more. "I'm glad Bones. I . . . so you're strong and not impervious?"

Happy that he seemed to understand what she had meant, Brennan moved her hand up and down his arm. "Yes, I'm strong now."

The touch of her hand rubbing his arm a reminder that she had changed, Booth captured her hand and held it in his hand. "That's wonderful Bones. It really is." Swallowing, he turned his gaze down towards their hands and considered what he should do next. "Bones . . ." Their phones rang and Booth knew that their date was over. "We'll talk about this again, Bones. We will."

Answering their phones, they were both informed about a body that had been found stuffed in a trash dumpster at the Japanese Embassy. Standing, Booth paid for their beer. "I'll drive you over to the Jeffersonian to pick up your kit."

Disappointed that they had been interrupted, Brennan gathered up her jacket and purse. "Thank you. We will talk Booth. I won't forget."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Booth, are you still angry?" They had had two back to back cases and they had closed them fairly quickly. Their last case had dealt with a group of people who were radically honest and that radicalness had emphasized just how much was left unsaid between her partner/boyfriend and herself. Not because they willingly lied to each other, but more the fact that they both omitted a lot of things from their conversations. Over the years they had grown quite adept in tiptoeing around uncomfortable topics of conversation. Evasion had allowed them to ignore subjects that made them uncomfortable, but it had also caused them both a lot of grief.

Brennan wanted that to stop. She wanted there to be no topics that Booth and she couldn't discuss.

Not sure what Brennan was thinking, Booth slowly shook his head. "No . . . not really. I've accepted that I made some pretty serious errors in judgment the last couple of years and since I can't go back and undo them all I can to do is move forward. I can't live in the past anymore . . . all that does is mess with me. When I worry about the past, I let that influence the present and my future. It's stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying? I want to be up front with you from now on. I know you value honesty and it's dishonest when we don't talk to each other about stuff. I think when we want to talk about something then we should . . . like right now. You want to know if I'm angry and I can truthfully tell you that I'm not . . . not anymore."

His words echoing what she had been thinking earlier, Brennan felt a wave of happiness flooding through her. "We seem to be on the same page, Booth. I was just thinking how I think it would be better for both of us if we no longer evaded topics that make us uncomfortable. If we want to know something from our partner then I think we should be able to ask."

Their conversation quite a surprise to him, Booth licked his bottom lip. "Um . . . I think we should think about moving our relationship forward . . . past that last line."

Surprised, Brennan leaned forward. "Really? Are you sure you're ready?"

Nodding his head slowly, Booth stared at her and tried to think how to actually do that. "Well, I think we're ready, I know I am. Are you? I mean I don't want to push you or . . ."

Pleased that Booth seemed to have moved to where she was in their relationship, Brennan smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

His heart racing a little, Booth reached out and placed his hand on her hand. "That's great, Bones . . . Bones . . . I don't want us to just . . . you know, jump each other's bones. I want our first time to be special. We can only have one first time and I want to show you just how much I love you . . . I want to put in for a few days of vacation and we could go somewhere romantic. This is a special time for us and I want to show you just how special it is . . . how special you are to me." Worried, he cleared his throat. "What do you think?"

Delighted that Booth was ready to cross that last line, Brennan kissed him. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Booth. Would you like to make the plans or should I?"

Pleased that everything was falling into place, Booth shook his head. "No, let me do it. I have to wait a couple of weeks until two of my agents get back from vacation and then we can go. I'll make some calls, get us a reservation at a little bed and breakfast that Hodgins told me about in Williamsburg and then you can put in for some time off . . . this is great Bones. We're ready and . . . this is great."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

(The Signs in the Silence)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreaciate it.

I don't own Bones, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Royal Diner, Booth stared at his cup of coffee without really seeing it. Not sure what was going on with her partner, Brennan reached her hand out and touched his hand. "Booth is something wrong?"

His thoughts interrupted, Booth looked up and gave her a sad smile. "I don't know . . . I was thinking about Samantha and how her parents just beat her because she's different . . . they kidnapped her because they wanted a child and when Samantha turned out to be deaf and she wasn't the perfect child they wanted they just beat her . . . It's sad . . . and I thought about you in Foster Care and how no one seemed to understand you and you suffered for it and . . . well, Bones I love you and it makes me sad to think that you were treated so badly and I want you to know that I will try my best to make you happy. It's what you deserve."

The sincerity of his words reaching into her and making her feel emotional, Brennan squeezed his hand and cleared her throat twice before she could speak. "Perhaps that is why we're drawn to each other Booth. We seem to understand each other better than anyone else. You suffered at the hands of your father and I was mistreated by my foster parents. It was terrible to live through, but it has given us insight into each other. It's true that Samantha was mistreated, but now she's been returned to her birth parents and she'll have the life she should have had. She will be loved now instead of hated."

Aware that he was causing her emotional pain, Booth patted her hand. "Sorry . . . sometimes I get a little depressed with the things we see especially when it comes to kids. I really hate it when kids are hurt . . . anyway, next week we can take our vacation. It's a pretty nice place and you like historical stuff, so we may be able to take a tour of Williamsburg . . . I'm glad that we're doing this . . . Moving forward."

Excited at the prospect of finally moving into a more intimate relationship with her partner, Brennan teased him. "And over that line."

"Yeah." He'd drawn that line between them to protect her and everyone else he cared about, or so he'd thought at the time, but now he realized that all he'd done was help build a wall between them that took years to bring down. "Yeah, no more lines or walls or draw bridges or anything else to keep us apart . . . You and me were made for each other. We understand each other and we're friends. I've never had a friend like you Bones and I want you to know that I hope we will always be friends. I know you don't like absolutes, but I just think that our kind of friendship can never end. It's something that will stay with us until the day we die."

Giving his hand another squeeze, Brennan withdrew her hand and reached for her coffee cup. "I believe our friendship is very strong, Booth. I'd like to think we may be friends forever. It seems that we have been through a lot and we're still together." Sipping her coffee, she paced the cup back down on the table. "I think it's possible we will always be friends too."

Amused that Brennan had to back into an absolute statement, Booth smiled. "Yeah and next week, we're going to be more than just friends, much more."

With a twinkle in her eyes, Brennan leaned forward and spoke softly. "And you're going to give me a full Booth meal instead of your snacks."

Slowly nodding his head. Booth leered at his girlfriend. "Oh yeah. Kissing is one thing, but well, I plan to mark my territory very thoroughly."

"I'm your territory?" She wanted to make sure she understood him completely. "Well, since you're my territory I will also mark you as well."

Guffawing, Booth patted her hand. "I almost can't wait Bones . . . almost can't wait." Excited Booth grinned. "God, once we get there I may not let you leave the room."

Amused, Brennan shook her head. "That was what I was thinking Booth. We really are on the same page you wanted us to be on."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Word came that Brodsky was on the move again. He'd been sighted in Virginia and Booth knew that meant that he needed to postpone his and Brennan's vacation. "Look, Bones. I'm sorry. I know I told you that we were going away for a week, but we can't go right now. Brodsky has popped back up on radar and that can't be good. I need to find him before he kills anyone else."

She knew that Booth took everything Brodsky did personally and he needed to capture the assassin as soon as possible. "I understand, Booth. You served with him in the Army and he's broken his oath. You feel like he's betrayed everything you believe in and you want to stop him before he assassinates anyone else. I do understand and I agree. We can have our vacation after you've captured Brodsky."

Relieved that she understood, Booth moved from the open doorway of her office over to the chair in front of her desk. Once he was settled on the chair, he glanced at the empty hallway and then back at his partner. "I hate the idea of Brodsky using the skills he was taught by the Army to kill people for money. To kill for money . . . that's so far from where Brodsky started. Sure, he's killing very bad people, but he's still doing it for money and collateral damage . . . hell he doesn't give a damn about who else he kills either to get the job done . . . He was the best of the best and something got twisted inside of him. I'm pretty sure I could never do what he's doing, but a few months ago I would have sworn that Brodsky could never do what he's doing now. What pushed him? What made him do what he's doing? . . . It worries me that someone I considered so dedicated and honorable could turn into a murderer like that. I wonder what it would take to twist me like that . . . We're different people but we started in the same place . . . it just . . . worries me."

Shocked that Booth would even think such thoughts, Brennan stood up and moved around the desk. Standing over him, Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder. "Booth . . . you are the most honorable man I have ever met. There is no way that you could ever become like Brodsky. You are too good of a man to ever become that twisted. Brodsky is bad . . . for want of a better word, he's evil and you are most definitely not those things . . . You will capture Brodsky and you will end what he is doing. I have faith in you, Booth. And once he is captured, we will go away for a week and we will start the next phase of our relationship."

His hand resting on her hip, Booth smiled at her. "Thanks Bones. We'll get through this and when we do . . ."

"We're fine, Booth." She knew he had to do what needed to be done. She knew who he was and she never wanted him to change that. "We're fine." Leaning over, she kissed him. "In the mean time, I can enjoy more of your snacks."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth started to wonder what was wrong with him. He and Brennan were in the middle of some very intense kissing and he knew that if they kept it up, they'd cross that line and quickly. He wanted their first time to be special, but her touches were so exciting and he realized that he really didn't want to wait. It wasn't fair to Brennan to keep putting off their final step because of his obsession with his former friend and yet he wanted to show her just how special she was to him.

His feelings torn, Booth broke from another breathless kiss, placed his hands on the side of her face and smiled. "The hell with Brodsky, Bones." Giving her one more kiss, he shook his head. "The hell with waiting and murderers and psychopaths and the hell with my job. The world will always find ways to stop us if we let it. I want you and you want me. I want to go to Williamsburg with you tomorrow."

Thrilled that Booth actually felt that way, Brennan moved her hands up his sides, moving his t-shirt with them. "I don't need Williamsburg Booth. Williamsburg is your idea. We can do a vacation some other time. We can stay right here and finally do what we've been waiting for. Williamsburg is just the icing on our . . . um, cupcake? . . . Cake . . . whatever it's supposed to be, Booth . . . it's not necessary. I want the cake. I don't need the icing."

Surprised that she'd used a metaphor, Booth chuckled. "Oh so you want to move right to dessert and skip the meal? You might regret that decision."

Unable to stop herself, Brennan giggled. "Maybe you're right, first this Booth meal you've told me about and then dessert."

When she pushed his shirt further up, Booth helped her by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Tossing the shirt over his shoulder, Booth pulled her against him. "It was getting a little warm in here." His hands finding the buttons on her blouse, Booth tried to kiss her while he fumbled with the buttons.

Too slow for her liking, Brennan unbuttoned the top two buttons and drew the shirt over her head. "I should have worn a knit blouse. Buttons can be so inconvenient."

His eyes now mesmerized by her lacy cream colored bra and what it contained, Booth moved his hands to touch her when his phone rang. Furious, he grabbed it from the coffee table. "What the hell do you want?"

 _Listen Cher', just because I'm interrupting one of your games is no reason for you to answer the phone like that._

Embarrassed that he'd spoke to Caroline like that, Booth shook his head at Brennan as she unzipped his pants. Standing, he moved the phone to his other hand. "I'm sorry, Caroline . . . I have a headache. I didn't mean to be rude like that. Sorry."

 _Well, that's okay then. It looks like Brodsky has killed someone else. A body was found in an apartment belonging to a congressional aide and once the District Police had a chance to get to the crime scene they realized that it was a hit and it wasn't the aide. It was Congressman Tiller. They contacted the FBI and Hacker had some techs check it out. They think this was Brodsky. He's here in the District or at least he was and he's crossed a big red line. I'm getting calls from every congressman and congresswoman in town and they're scared shitless. Get in here as quickly as you can. We need to find Brodsky before he kills some else . . . like a senator._

Resigned that he had to go back to the Hoover, Booth grabbed his shirt from the floor. "Alright. I'm on my way." Ending his call, he turned to Brennan and explained what was going on.

Pulling her blouse back on, Brennan stood up. "I'll drive over to the Hoover and wait for the body to be brought there."

His pants now zipped back up, Booth moved closer to Brennan. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm so sorry."

Brennan knew that they would have to wait and she was fine with that. "Don't worry Booth. This is important too." Moving over to the dining room table, she picked up her purse. "We both have an incentive to find Brodsky as quickly as we can and we will. He's not going to get away from us this time."

oooooooooooooooooo

That damn phone. How many times have you wanted to throw Booth's phone away? Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

(The Hole in the Heart)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan joined the others in the Lab as Angela brought out a bottle of wine she kept in her desk drawer because you just never knew when you might need a bottle of wine. Holding it up, Angela wiggled the bottle. "Would anyone like a glass of wine to honor Vincent? I can't drink any because I don't want to get my baby drunk, but you're welcome to drink it if you'd like some."

It had been a long day and Booth was very tired. He knew he should stay, but he wanted to leave the Lab and go home and Brennan knew that. "No, Angela, it's been a long day and Booth and I are very tired. I think we all are."

Since no one else knew that her friends were now romantically involved, Angela kept a very sly comment to herself. "Okay, well you two go get some rest." When Cam and Sweets gave excuses too, Angela knew that it was time for everyone to go home and mourn for a young man whose life had been cut too short. "Well, okay. I'll just put it back in my desk then. Maybe we can use it to celebrate something later."

As they left the Lab, Booth looked back and saw Angela lean against her husband and start to weep. "It's been a rough couple of days, but I think everyone is going to be okay though."

Her arm looped around her boyfriend's arm, Brennan walked with him out to the parking garage. "I only spoke to you for a few minutes this afternoon . . . are you alright, Booth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His SUV parked in the visitor parking space, Booth shook his head. "Brodsky told me the only regret he had was that the shot that hit Vincent didn't hit me instead . . . we used to be friends . . . he brought all of this on himself."

Disgusted with Brodsky, Brennan shook her head. "What you're saying only confirms what I've said all along. He's bad and he has no conscience. I'm glad you found him, Booth. I'm glad he can't hurt anyone else."

Stopping next to the SUV, Booth pressed Brennan against the side of the passenger door and kissed her. Her arms moving around his chest, she returned his kiss and felt a sense of relief that he was there in her arms and not dead like Brodsky had planned.

Aware that they were in the parking garage and probably giving the Security people a show, Booth pulled away. "Let's go home."

Sadly, Brennan looked over at Vincent's car where it had been parked since the day he died. "Cam said she's going to arrange to have Vincent's car sold and the money sent to his mother. It will be once less thing his mother has to worry about."

His gaze moving towards the car, Booth nodded his head. "That sounds like a great idea." Pulling the passenger door open, he waited for Brennan to enter the truck and then closed the door. Glancing once more at the intern's car, Booth gave it a quick salute and walked around the SUV. Entering the vehicle, he closed the door and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours." Her eyes once more on the dead intern's car, Brennan wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's closer."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth sleep, Brennan sat up on the bed with her back against the headboard. She'd slept a few hours, but after she'd gone into the kitchen to get a drink of water, she'd returned to the bedroom and discovered she couldn't go back to sleep. Instead of waking Booth up, which she knew would be unfair to him, she decided to watch him sleep instead.

This was all new to her. They'd crossed their line the night before and even though it hadn't been in the romantic setting Booth had planned, in the end it didn't matter. Gone were the walls that had existed between them for so long. Gone were the excuses that kept them apart. Life was too fragile and much too short to deprive you of love when it was offered and she wasn't going to do that anymore. She had denied that love existed for a long time because all it had brought her was pain, but now she was in a relationship with her partner and she reveled in the love he showed her whenever he could. She had yet to say she loved him, but she knew she did. She just needed to become comfortable with something she had denied existed for so long.

His eyes slowly opening, Booth turned his head and smiled. "Hey . . . can't sleep?"

Returning his smile, Brennan slowly shook her head. "I slept for about four hours, but I'm just not sleepy right now."

His hand moving out from under the blanket, Booth placed his hand on her bare leg. "You should have woke me up."

"No, you're tired and I wanted to let you rest." Her hand capturing his hand, Brennan tried to encourage him to go back to sleep. "You don't have to stay awake because I'm awake Booth. You're tired. Go back to sleep. I'll try to sleep in a little while."

Unable to prevent it, Booth yawned and closed his eyes. "You know it's hard to sleep when someone is staring at me."

Moving so that she was now lying under the blanket next to him, Brennan rolled on to her side and snuggled against her boyfriend. "Are you disappointed that we didn't wait until we went to that bed and breakfast you were interested in? I know you wanted a romantic setting the first time we had intercourse."

With his eyes still closed, Booth assured her, "Made love Bones. We made love . . . and no, of course not." His eyes now open, Booth moved his arm around her and held her against his side. "I don't regret anything I do with you, Bones. I love you."

Content to be where she was, Brennan felt warm and protected. "I love you too Booth."

With those five words, Booth felt like this new relationship was suddenly real. He knew that she loved him, but he thought it would be a long time before she would tell him that. She may have changed, but he hadn't realized just how much. Moving so that he was now facing her, Booth slowly moved his hand up and down her side and wondered how he'd managed to win. The gambler inside of him had always thought she was out of his reach that he would never win that big heart of hers and yet he had. Almost overwhelmed, he closed his eyes and thanked God for his hand in helping him capture Brodsky and letting him come home to her.

"Hey Bones."

With his words, Brennan moved her head so that she could look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Yes?"

Amused that she was staring at him so intensely, Booth smiled. "Um . . . you know I'm not really sleepy now . . . How'd you like a second helping of that Booth meal?"

Her hands moving down his hip and slowly across his stomach, Brennan decided that she was ready for much more. "As long as you're ready for my dessert."

Kissing her, Booth felt her press harder against his lips, the intensity as strong as earlier that night. Shifting his body, he soon rested his hands on each side of her shoulders and looked down. "I'll take your dessert anytime Bones, anytime, anywhere."

The jarring sound of Booth's phone demanding attention, Brennan groaned. "Booth . . . your phone."

Leaning closer, Booth slowly shook his head and smiled. "What phone? I don't hear anything."

Worried, Brennan's eyes grew large. "Booth are you alright? Clearly your phone is ringing."

His lips hovering next to her lips, Booth insisted. "Nope . . . my phone is not ringing."

Finally catching on, Brennan laughed. "Oh . . . I understand. You want to have intercourse, so you don't want to hear the phone . . . I don't hear a phone ringing either and I have excellent hearing . . . Booth! . . . Oh Booth."

"Bones!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

This is the last chapter of my story. Let me know what you thought of my story. I hope it kept you entertained.

A/N: I rewrote the last part of this chapter three times. It made me nervous. This story is rated T and I didn't want to cross any lines.


End file.
